


Bad Influence

by YuYiKenopsia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Just a concept I thought of and had to do, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYiKenopsia/pseuds/YuYiKenopsia
Summary: A smutty fic where you introduce team 10 to weed.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so surprised that this concept hasn't been done a million times cause to me, Asuma's team seems like the excellent pot smoking trio. Shikamaru: the chill high, Choji: always has the munchies, Ino: the hyper high. See what I mean? So that's the concept for this one. The team smoking weed with the reader, but they're being introduced to it by the reader. So, if you're not comfortable with the use of marijuana, even pretending, then this isn't really for you, sorry! I'll do another Shikamaru one shot with no weed soon. Also, this became less of a one shot and more of a weed info and instruction page lol don't do drugs kids.

The puffy white clouds were moving extremely slow today. At least, to me they were. Everything always seems much slower during my highs. Everything but my thoughts that is. Currently, I was thinking about how I didn't really want to be alone right now. Don't get me wrong, I love smoking alone, but sometimes it's more fun with others. If only I knew of anyone else who smoked or at least wanted to try it out. Smoking with others produces a different high in my opinion. Alone, you get tired and day dream a lot, smoking with others, however, causes a bad case of the giggles and just an overall elated mood.

Unfortunately, I realized that I was coming down after a while. I wasn't quite ready to, however, so I reached in my purse for the last of my weed, only to discover that I had smoked it all a couple hours ago. "Ah, damn. Guess I better go get some." I muttered to myself, groaning as I stood up from my spot on the grass under the shade of a tall oak tree.

The sound of my shoes thunking quietly against the stone streets filled my ears as I zoned out completely, having the most vivid day dream ever. My super realistic day dream was abruptly cut off when I ran smack into a hard chest. "Woah!" I shouted, my eyebrows raising in shock as I fell towards the ground. Although I was a ninja, my reflexes were much worse than normal due to my current state. Just before I hit the ground, I felt arms grab me around my waist and hoisted me back up to a standing position. I finally looked up at the person I bumped into, recognizing the constantly tired looking eyes that belonged to none other than Shikamaru Nara. "Sorry Shikamaru! I wasn't paying any attention at all." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, closing my eyes in an embarrassed smile. Shikamaru and I talked every now and then, enough to be considered friends. In fact, I considered his whole team to be friends of mine. As I thought this, I noticed Ino and Choji standing behind Shikamaru. Ino waved at me smiling brightly and Choji let out a 'sup with a mouthful of barbecue chips. I waved back at them before refocusing on Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal." Shikamaru shrugged looking down at me. "Anyway, where are you headed?" He asked, letting go of me.

Well, I can't exactly tell him I'm on my way to meet my dealer, can I? "Oh, just going for a walk around town." I came up with a quick excuse. A decent one if I do say so myself. They'd have no reason to doubt because I'm a good liar and I do frequently go on walks. "What about you guys?" I continued the coversation, secretly not wanting them to leave. They would be he perfect group to smoke with, they already seemed high all the time anyway. If only I knew they did, I'd invite them with me. I don't think they do though.

"We just got back from lunch. We were trying to decide what to do next. Any suggestions?" Shikamaru asked with his normal bored tone.

"Let's walk with (y/n)! We haven't talked in a while, I want to catch up." Ino excitedly exclaimed. Shikamaru shrugged and Choji pulled out another bag of chips, both silently agreeing with the idea. Ah shit. They can't accompany me on my pick up. I don't even know how they feel about the stuff. For all I know, they could be super against pot smokers.

"Uh, actually, I forgot that I had to meet up with someone. Another time soon though, okay?" I smiled at the three, trying to come up with an excuse while still making it seem like I wasn't trying to avoid them.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Another time then!" Ino slumped before perking back up. They all walked past me as I continued down the street waving and exchanging goodbyes with the group. That was a close one, I thought to myself, giggling slightly.

I continued down the street, searching for my exclusive dealer. I eventually found him in the middle of the street chatting with two much younger ladies who seemed pretty unintersted. As I approached, I could see the moment he said the wrong thing when the girls developed angry looks and reareded their hands back for a forceful slap to the face. The women stomped away while Jiraiya held his face in shock.

"How's it going old man? Strike out?" I patted him on the back. He turned and looked at me with two red hand prints on either side of his face. His depressed mood ended quickly when he saw who was tapping him.

"Oh, (y/n)! Just the cute face I needed to see to brighten up my day!" Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh. I rolled my eyes, used to his flirting after knowing him for so long.

"Cut it out Jiraiya. I'm here for more." I playfully punched his arm. Over the years it had become more of a joke for him to flirt with me than any actual hope of sexual gains.

"Already? I just gave you some yesterday you smokestack." His eyes widened slightly. "No one in all of the land of fire can out smoke this gal." He chuckled. "Okay, how much?" He asked already reaching into his shirt to fetch something.

"Hm... better make it three." I decided I could make that last a few days. I pulled out thirty dollars and handed it to him as he traded me for the weed sneakily. I thanked him and turned to leaving as he did the same, before turning back around to face him. "Hey, Jiraiya?"

"Hm?" He answered looking over his shoulder at me.

"Do you wanna take care of this together? I've been wanting some company." I would not normally do this, but I was really desperate. He looked shocked for a second before shaking his head.

"Sorry, no can do. I have some research to do. Unless, of course, you want to help me out with that." He winked flirtatious at me.

"Oh forget it old man. I'll see you later." I chuckled waving goodbye to him. Once again I was walking down the street alone, back to my shady spot under the tree. It is actually kind of relaxing to be alone. The quiet is nice. I'm finally coming to terms with my unusual loneliness.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" I heard screaming and fast footsteps coming up behind me. My eyes focused on the silhouette of whoever was running towards me, soon realizing it as none other than Ino Yamanaka. Trailing behind her was the boys. She eventually caught up to me, panting slightly. "Hey, what were you talking to Jiraiya about?" My face paled slightly as I assumed the worst. They had seen me buying weed from the pervy sage.

"You can't tell anyone! Promise me! Please guys? And don't tell anyone about Jiraiya either, okay? He's always been super cool about it and it's not big deal anyway, right?" I looked at all of them panicked. They all looked at me wide eyed and shocked.

"Um, what exactly are we supposed to not tell anyone? That you talked to Jiraiya?" Ino rose an eyebrow. Oh damn it, they didn't see! I'm an idiot, now I've given myself away. Her face suddenly contorted to surprise and disgust. "Wait, you didn't have sex with him, did you!?" She shouted causing a few bystanders to look over in disgust.

"Shhh! Of course I didn't sleep with that old pervert! That practically guarantees an STD, plus that's gross." I made a face. All three seemed to relax at that.

"So then, what were you doing that has to be kept secret?" Ino squinted her eyes at me. The boys looked curious too. I sighed lightly. I might as well tell them, they're pretty cool, they'll probably keep it a secret.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you but not here." I said, suddenly aware of the tons of people walking down the street around us. "Follow me. I have somewhere to be." I started down the street and they followed along curiously. As we walked, I debated how to tell them. Should I bring it up slowly, all at once, just whip the shit out and let them figure it out for themselves?

I didn't have time to decide as I had already reached my tree. I slumped down against it and looked up at them. Ino looked like the curiosity was driving her crazy, Shikamaru looked bored per usual yet still interested in knowing, and Choji was opening another bag of chips with a wondering look. I figured it would be easier to just pull it out and see how they reacted, so I reached into my purse and grabbed my bag of weed and held it up for them to see.

"What's that?" Ino asked. My jaw dropped and I looked to the guys as if to say 'really? She doesn't know' but they looked lost too.

"Wait, seriously?" I looked at all of them in shock. "It's weed. You know, Marijuana?" It seemed to click in all of their brains.

"Hey, isn't that illegal?" Choji spoke up.

"Well, yeah... that's why I don't want you to tell anyone." I rubbed my neck nervously. Man, now I want to smoke more than ever. Maybe it'll help me calm down. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pack of gars. They all sat down on the ground with me and I looked at them, surprised. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, I don't know about them, but I have more questions." Ino crossed her arms. "First one, what are you doing?"

"Rolling a blunt." I stated as I began to break down the gar. I saw that she still looked confused so I continued. "It's to smoke the weed." She nodded and watched me work in wonder.

"Hey, what does this have to do with Jiraiya?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, he's my dealer." I shrugged nonchalantly. They all looked super surprised before seeming to except this newfound knowledge.

"Next question," Ino began again. "I don't really know anything about the stuff so... could you educate me?" I looked at them for a minute. They don't really seem to care that it's illegal and I don't think they're going to tell anyone so what could it hurt?

"Okay, sure." I agreed. I poured out the tobacco and refilled it with weed before continuing. "Well, the basics of it I guess is that it gets you high. That's why people do it. Everyone's highs are different, although there are some recurring themes that most smokers agree they feel or have felt at some point. For example, tingles, heavy eyes, a feeling of floating, relaxation, giggles, so on." The blunt was done but I figured I would wait until they left to light it. Just because they were okay with me doing it doesn't mean that they want to be exposed to it. "I guess next I'll tell you that weed can be used different ways. It can be smoked, which is my preferred method, or eaten. When smoking it, you can roll it into a joint or blunt, or you can use a bong. This is a blunt, my favorite way to smoke." I held up my finished blunt and they all eyed it curiously. "When eating it, you make it into butter and then cook with the butter. Most people make it into brownies or cookies. I could go on explaining this forever but really that's the basics. Any more questions?" I asked them. They all looked around at each other.

"Just one more... could I try it?" Ino asked me nervously. I was taken aback.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, me too. I want to see those effects you're taking about." Shikamaru added.

"Same here." Choji nodded. I looked at all of the in shock.

"Really? I mean I don't mind, but are you sure?" I asked them all, I wanted them to be one hundred percent on board first. They all nodded. "Well... okay. Since this is your first time, I need to explain how it's done. Most people don't know, but there is a certain way you have to smoke it." I paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Take a deep breath." They did as I instructed. "Can you feel it in your lungs?" They all nodded and breathed out. "That's how you have to do it. You need to feel it in your lungs or you won't get high." I fished in my purse for a lighter and picked back up the blunt before a thought struck me. "Oh! You guys need a drink of some kind."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, smoking is harsh on the lungs. It'll make you cough. The first several times you smoke, you'll cough a shit ton. Drinking something helps. The best way to prevent it is to not cough out the smoke but that's easier said than done. You kind of have to learn over time." I explained to them. I didn't have a drink for them so I bit my lip in thought.

"I have drinks." Choji spoke up. He pulled out some water and placed it in the middle of our circle.

"Thanks, Choji! You're a life saver." I smiled at him. "Okay, then here it goes." I held the blunt between my lips and lit the end of it with my other hand. I took a slow drag and felt the smoke fill my lungs before breathing it out slowly. I held the blunt out to Shikamaru who was on my right and he gingerly took it. He looked at it for a moment before bringing it up to his lips. I went ahead and began cracking open a bottle of water, knowing he would need it. Seconds later, he coughed hard, the smoke all leaving his lungs forcefully. I handed him the water bottle quickly as I giggled. I wasn't really laughing at him because I know it feels like you're coughing up a lung the first time. I was more laughing because I could sympathize. He tried to drink water in between coughs as he quickly trusted the blunt at Choji, who sat next to him. Choji looked nervous to take it but did so anyway. He didn't try hitting it until he saw that Shikamaru was okay. "Yeah, sorry. I buy loud from Jiraiya, which is the strongest type of weed. Are you okay?" I asked Shikamaru with a slight grin. He seemed to be calming down and now only let our small coughs. He held up an okay sign and coughed some more causing me to laugh. "Take it in slowly next time."

Choji looked down at the blunt and put it up to his lips. He breathed in slowly and things seemed to be going well for him. He started to breath the smoke out slowly but coughed half way through. He reached for the water bottle and passed the blunt to Ino who eagerly took a hit. "You did really good! You almost had all of it out before you coughed!" I exclaimed excitedly. Ino has started coughing too and hand the blunt back to me. She opened a new bottle because Choji was still using the other one. Shika was now completely fine and Choji and Ino were calming down.

"Hey, I already feel a little weird." Choji said looking at me. I smiled and took a hit.

"Yeah it won't take much for you guys. Probably two or three hits. What do you feel like?" I passed it to Shika.

"Like," he paused to collect his thoughts and watched Shikamaru take his hit. Shika had the water right next to his lips this time. Before he could cough he drank a bunch of water attempting to keep himself from coughing as much as last time but failing. "Like tingly." He finished accepting the blunt from Shikamaru's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, I feel that too." Ino said as he passed it to her. He didn't even cough that time, we have ourselves a champion smoker in the making. "I feel it in my back, the top of my head, and arms." Ino nodded in agreement. She coughed a little and I saw her handing me the blunt. I took a deep hit and giggled, the smoke coming out with my laughter.

"Yeah I get that too. Hey, Shikamaru?" I turned to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You seem to be having a hard time keeping it down, is it actually getting to your lungs?" I asked him.

"I can't really tell." He shrugged looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, that's totally normal. I once knew a guy who coughed so hard he puked." I giggled and Choji and Ino joined, already feeling the giggly high with me. "Well, are you feeling high?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Mm. You're probably coughing before it really gets there. We can try something if you want, but it might be a little embarrassing." I blushed.

"What do you mean?" He scrunched his eyebrows together curiously.

"I mean shotgunning." I stated. "Its where I take a hit and then exhale it into your mouth so that I took the real brunt of the force. It usual helps people that can't get the coughing under control until they get used to it." He blushed a little and I felt nervous too. "I told you it was embarrassing. We don't have to do it, it was just a suggestion." I quickly back tracked awkwardly.

"No, that's fine. If you think it'll work I mean." He looked away a little, still trying to look calm when his heart was pounding so hard he thought it might come out of his chest. I nodded and took a hit, motioning for him to come closer with a blush on my cheeks. He leaned forward with his lips parted and I breathed the smoke into his mouth. He breathed deeply and I sat back, watching as the smoke left his mouth without any trouble.

I heard Ino and Choji giggling loudly at our little exchange. For a moment, I had forgotten that they were there. I passed the blunt to Choji since Shikamaru got his hit a different way. "Well, did it work?" I asked.

"I think so." He nodded looking a little flustered. We all went back to our normal selves, laughing and exchanging what we felt and thought about.

"Hey, Ino. You good?" I giggled at her face. She had been sitting there in silence, staring at the sky for like five minutes.

"What?" She looked at me with squinty eyes. I laughed loudly.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah. Why?" She asked, completely out of it.

"Nevermind." I laughed harder. "I don't think you need anymore. You should be good with that much." I reached for the blunt.

"What?" She asked again. She had completely zoned out. We all laughed at her while she just looked really confused before laughing with us and staring into nothing again.

"Haha... you let the blunt go out." I grabbed it from her hands with a slow laugh and lit it again. I took a deep drag and turned to look at the guys, noticing Shikamaru was already leaning forward again. I leaned in too but I didn't realize that I leaned forward a little too much and my lips brushed against his. Neither of us pulled away and I tried to act like it wasn't happening as I exhaled the smoke into his mouth. I leaned back and we both were blushing darkly but luckily Ino was too far gone to notice and Choji was busy laughing over something that no one but him knew.

Shika cleared his throat a little nervously and I looked away. "I think that's all you'll need too Choji." I laughed at him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he laughed. He could only get out the words 'chips' 'ants' and 'throat.' Needless to say, I had no idea what he was talking about. Now that it was down to just me and Shikamaru still smoking, we continued our exchange a few more times, taking care to not let our lips touch again. "I'm already high as hell, do you need anymore?" I asked Shikamaru.

"No, I'm good." He smiled lazily, his eyes super red and squinty. His voice came out slow and kind of strained, the classic stoner voice. I nodded and put the blunt out, figuring I could save the rest for later.

"Guys, I'm like sooo tired." Ino finally came back to the land of the living, fixing us with an intense gaze.

"I'm our of chips." Choji pouted. They both looked like they needed to head home anyway.

"Okay, let's walk you guys home. First, use this." I said handing them eye drops and pieces of gum.

"Why?" Choji asked.

"Do you want you're parents to know you're high as fuck? My advice would be to tell them your feeling sick so that you can go back to your rooms. Don't try to make conversation." I laughed.

"How do you know all of this?" Ino asked like I was a genius.

"That's how I got caught by Jiraiya. I tried to make conversation when I was high and he could tell, from then on I've been getting my weed from him because his is better than my last dealer." I explained. I felt like I didn't answer the question properly and I told them that but we had all forgotten what we were even talking about. They used the eye drops and put the gum in their mouths, Ino sprayed herself with some body spray I had afterwards. I didn't have anything for Choji and Shikamaru because then their moms would just think they got with a girl or something and Shikamaru definitely didn't want that.

"My mom would hunt down the girl and if she likes her, we'd have to get married, but if she doesn't, we both would be killed." He explained. We walked Ino home first, laughing as she walked up to her door trying to get her walking right, adamant that she was walking weird when she wasn't, and only making it worse. Then we walked Choji home and he quickly left saying he was super hungry and needed some chips.

"Well, I don't think I'll be going home yet because my mom will probably be able to tell, so I'm gonna wait until I'm not high anymore. I'll walk you home though." He seemed the most put together of the three. Ino spaced out a lot, Choji laughed and ate a lot, but he seemed to just get even more mellow and a little more expressive.

"Okay, sounds good." We walked towards my place in comfortable silence. After a while, I felt like I should address what happened between us earlier. Before I could work up the nerve, we arrived at my apartment. "Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me home." I clasped my hands together nervously.

"Sure thing." He nodded, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, you said you weren't going home so where are you gonna go?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment before responding. "I'll probably just go to my cloud watching spot and take a nap. I'm kind of tired." He shrugged.

"If you're only going there for a nap, you can come in." I offered trying to appear nonchalant. "I mean, I have a couch or a bed and that spot is kind of far away." I quickly tried to explain.

"Sure, thanks." He nodded and I swore I saw a light blush on his cheeks. I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked in, him following behind. "Nice place." He complimented, looking around. "Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, I pay the rent with my ninja mission money." I answered. "Hey, do you want anything to eat?" I asked, suddenly starving.

"Nah, I'm good." He shook his head. "Thanks though."

"Mhm. Well, you can take the bed or couch, I don't mind. I'll probably be watching a movie out here though so if the noise will bother you, I suggest going to my room." I offered. I walked across the room into the kitchen area that was connected to the living room. I preheated the oven and pulled out some frozen cheese sticks. Farmrich, the best frozen cheese sticks.

"I'll take the couch, the noise won't bother me. I like falling asleep to movies anyway." I nodded in understanding and impatiently placed the cheese sticks in the oven while it preheated, not wanting to wait. He say down on the couch and watched me while I moved around the kitchen.

"So what movie do you want to watch? All the ones I've got are in the thing the Tv is on. God, what's the name of that thing?" I asked, completely forgetting. It was driving me crazy. What the hell is it called? I didn't have a clue.

"The entertainment center?" He asked, looking unsure himself.

"That's it!" I yelled excitedly. Looking at him like he was the smartest man in the planet causing him to let out a little giggle at my outburst. Soon we were crying with laughter, bending over and clutching our stomachs kind of laughter. "Wait, what were we doing?" I asked after we calmed down. "Oh, right! Picking out a movie." I kneeled down in front of the entertainment center and looked through the movies.

"I don't care. Put on whatever."

"I'll put in Coraline then. That's one if my favorites to watch when high." I informed him, picking out the movie and putting it in the DVD player. I moved to sit on the couch next to him. "Why are you sitting up? Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked him.

"Well I can't lay down without being on you, I can sleep like this." He shrugged.

"Oh right." I paused for a moment. "I don't mind you know." My cheeks darkened.

"What do you mean?"

"If you lay down." It seemed to click and he blushed too. He nodded and wordlessly laid down with his head in my lap.

"God damn this thing." He mumbled, reaching behind his head to where his hair was pulled up. Laying down with a pony tail is uncomfortable, I see his predicament. He sat up and pulled the hair tie from his hair, placing it on the coffee table. His hair fell down to his shoulders and I looked at him in shock. "What?" He looked at me laughing lightly at my face. He pushed his hair out of his face and for whatever reason, the movement was super hot.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you with your hair down before. It's kind of blowing my mind." I said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, few have. Just my parents and Choji really. Consider yourself lucky." He jokingly smirked and laid back down against my lap. "Well, night." He said tiredly, closing his eyes. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked like that. His hair framing his masculine face with a peaceful expression. I ended up watching him more than the movie like a creep.

About thirty minutes into the movie, I noticed his expression change from peaceful to a little scrunched up. I looked down at him curiously before figuring out it must be a dream. He shifted a little in his sleep and let out a little grumble, his eyebrows pushed together. I wonder what he's dreaming about? I thought to myself, smiling a little. I noticed that some of his hair fell into his face so I brushed it away gently, hoping not to wake him. His hair was so soft! I couldn't help but gently run my hand through his hair and play with it a bit. He seemed to calm down for a moment before he let out a long groan, gripping the edge of the couch tightly. I looked down at him worriedly, was he having a nightmare? He quieted down again so I figured I'd let him sleep. My hands began moving again before they got caught in a little knot. I tugged gently to free my hands and his mouth dropped open, a small moan leaving his lips. I quickly realized that he didn't sound afraid, but he did sound like he was getting the best head of his life. I think he's having a wet dream, I thought with a blush. I looked down to his pants to see the beginnings of a bulge forming, which confirmed my suspicions. Should I wake him up? No, that'd be too awkward. But if I let him sleep he'll wake up on his own and know that I heard the whole thing. I could pretended to be asleep when he woke up.

"Ah! Yes." He moaned out. Jesus Christ, why is it that he sounds so unbelievably sexy? I couldn't help but watch his face as he panted and groaned in his sleep. I bit my lip, thinking about what it would be like to be the one making him feel this way. I immediately shook the thought from my head. I have no chance with him, I frowned. He's probably into someone else. "(Y/n)." He let out a grunt. My eyebrows practically touched my hairline. Did he just...? "(Y/n)!" He yelled arching his back a little. He woke himself up with a start panting slightly. The first thing he saw when he woke up was my very red face looking down at him. His hooded eyes met my (e/c) ones. The dream he just had came back to him and he remembered seeing you pinned under him as he rammed into you over and over. Wait, this isn't a dream. Shit! She probably heard me moaning in my sleep. I might've even said her name.

He sat up from my lap quickly and used his hand to cover the ever increasing bulge in his pants. It would've been discreet had I not already seen the effects of his dream. "Uh, good morning." He said awkwardly, his face resembling a tomato. His eyes held panic and a little bit of lust left over from the dream.

For some reason, how cute and embarrassed he looked flipped a switch in my brain and I smirked at him. "Good morning. Sleep well?" I teased. Maybe it was the weed, but I wouldn't normally have this much confidence.

"Uh, yeah." He blushed harder and shifted in his seat.

"Oh I bet you did." I laughed playfully. He looked away, incredibly embarrassed. "Aw, honey it's okay." I reached for him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair running my fingers through it soothingly. His eyes flashed to mine in surprise. "We've all had those dreams before." I leaned in close to him. "Wanna know a secret?" I whispered to him, my lips brushing his ear, causing him to shudder. He nodded his head slowly, eyes wide. "I've had quite a few about you." It wasn't a lie, I have, and here I was admitting that to him. I heard him let out a little gasp and when I leaned back, I saw his eyes were squeezed shut tight and his jaw was clenched. "Wanna know what you did in them?" I smirked. He nodded a little, entranced by my voice. "Hm, I know what would be even more fun. How about we act it out?"


End file.
